


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami confess their feelings and give into temptation. (A piece for the Korrasami Secret Santa fic exchange on Tumblr.) Smut warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for kami-korra on tumblr.

"Hey, you."

Asami glanced up from her blueprints and smiled at Korra as she leaned in the doorway.

"Hey, there," Asami said as she stretched. "What's up?"

"Just came to see how you were doing," Korra said as she pushed off of the doorway. "Finally done at Air Temple Island for the day."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay there?" Asami asked leaning back in her chair.

Korra shook her head and smiled. "No, it's alright. I like staying here. This apartment is amazing."

"It's technically a penthouse, but I'll forgive you this time," Asami said with a teasing smile. "It's nice having you here."

"I missed you, a lot," Korra said as she moved to Asami's desk. "That's why I like staying here. I thought about you a lot over the past three years."

"I missed you, too, Korra," Asami said quietly. "Things weren't the same without you."

Korra smiled and leaned against the edge of Asami's desk. She smiled down at her best friend and Asami returned the smile with one of her own.

"I can't help but think things are a little different between us," Korra said nonchalantly.

Asami frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, things are different with me," Korra said. "Like I said, I thought about you a lot. I realize that I never gave you a chance when we met. I'm sorry, Asami."

"Korra, that was a long time ago. I've long since forgiven you for all of that. I couldn't imagine my life without. Well, I had to live it. For three years. I don't want to have to do that again."

"You won't," Korra said with a tender smile. "Well, if you'll have me."

"What?"

"I promised myself when I came back that I would be honest with everyone. Including you. Especially you," Korra said softly. She pushed off of Asami's desk and held her hand out for the executive.

Asami took Korra's hand gently. The Avatar pulled her up and stroked her hand with her thumb.

"I thought about you a lot," Korra whispered.

"I thought about you, too," Asami whispered back. "Korra, what is this?"

"This is me telling you how stupid I was," Korra said. "I looked over something so wonderful."

"Korra?"

Asami's eyes widened when Korra stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to Asami's. The Avatar slid her arms around Asami's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Asami's eyes slid shut as her arms circled Korra's waist, bringing her flush against her.

It was a long while before the women parted. Korra smiled when she saw Asami's cheek flush.

"Korra?" Asami asked again as she panted slightly.

"I love you, Asami," Korra whispered. The Avatar ducked her head down to hide her own blush. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to come around. I thought I had feelings for you before the battle with Zaheer, but I was broken after. You were there for me even after I left."

"Korra, you knew about my feelings back then?" Asami asked quietly.

"I did, well, I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure," Korra said. "I knew it was something more than friendship. I just wanted you to know how I feel now. I don't know if you still feel the same, but I was going to be honest."

Asami reached down and tilted Korra's head up to her. Korra raised her eyebrows when she saw the misting of tears in Asami's eyes.

"I have loved you for so long," Asami whispered tearfully. "I loved you even more after you left."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Korra asked playfully.

Asami chuckled softly and nodded. Korra pulled her into another kiss. The kiss grew hungry and frantic as both women were overcome with pent up desire.

The executive broke the kiss and gasped when Korra scooped her up in her arms.

"I want you," Korra whispered hungrily. "I don't care you busy you'll tell me you are."

Asami smirked seductively. "I  _was_  going to say that you know where my bedroom is."

* * *

Asami fell back onto the bed and pulled Korra to her. She tangled her fingers Korra's hair and captured her lips.

Korra broke the kiss and moved her lips to Asami's neck. She nipped and sucked the pale flesh causing Asami to moan and arch her hips, grinding them into Korra's. The Avatar moaned and thrust her hips into Asami's.

The executive bit her lip and she tugged at Korra's shirt.

"I want this off," She said authoritatively.

Korra sat up and smirked down at the executive. Asami's cheeks were flushed, her breathing was heavy, and her hair was tussled. The Avatar peeled the shirt over her head and Asami's fingers moved instantly to her bindings.

The Avatar grabbed Asami's hands and pinned them over her head. She bent down and kissed her slowly.

Asami was beginning to get impatient and Korra knew that. She knew the executive, typically a generous and kind hearted person, got easily frustrated when she didn't get something she wanted.

"Korra," She whined.

"Are you begging?" Korra asked playfully.

Asami narrowed her eyes. "You're teasing me and I want you."

"I'm yours. I think I was always supposed to be," Korra said releasing Asami's hands to cup her face. "Somehow, I feel that it was always supposed to be you."

Asami rolled them over swift and straddled Korra.

"Asami?"

She bent down and kissed Korra gently. "Let me love you, like you're supposed to be."

"How's that?"

"Why don't you just let me show you," Asami said as she unbuttoned her shawl.

She let it slip from her hand and fall to the floor. Korra's hands moved to the hem of her shirt and Asami smiled as she shed it quickly.

"This isn't too fast for you, is it?" Korra asked as Asami moved to remove her scarlet lace bra.

"I've had three years to imagine this," Asami whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Spirits, I want you so badly. I just want you, all of you," Korra said softly. "I never want to live another day without you by my side."

Korra reached up and let Asami's hair down. Raven locks fall around both of them when the executive leaned down for a kiss. Korra cupped her face and felt wetness there.

She pulled away and saw Asami's tears. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you, too, with everything I am," Korra said with her own tears.

Asami smiled and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. It slid down her arms and she threw it aside. Korra's hand cupped Asami's breasts and teased her nipple with her thumbs.

The executive threw her head back and moaned. Asami's hands moved to Korra's bindings and the Avatar sat up. She unraveled her bindings and Asami licked her lips in anticipation.

She bit her lip when Korra threw her bindings aside. Asami licked her lips and moved in for a kiss, but Korra stopped her.

"I want to feel you against me," Korra whispered as her hands fell to Asami's waist.

Asami nodded breathlessly and both women shed the rest of their clothing quickly. Korra pulled Asami to her and groaned as she relished in the sensation of Asami's naked body against hers.

"This feels so good," Korra moaned out as her hands traced down the executives back. "You feel so good."

Asami nipped Korra's neck and pushed her thighs apart. Asami nestled her body between them and her lips moved down Korra's chest to her breast. Korra tangled her fingers Asami's hair when her tongue tentatively teased her nipple.

"Spirits, more," Korra panted out.

Asami sucked causing Korra to cry out. Her hand moved to Korra's other breast and cupped in gently. Asami switched to the other breast as she ran a hand up and down Korra's toned stomach.

Asami kissed Korra's breast and she ran her hand down Korra's stomach before cupping her intimately. Asami inhaled sharply when she felt Korra's wetness.

Korra pulled Asami to her and kissed her deeply. Both women gasped when Asami pushed inside of Korra. The Avatar dug her nails into Asami's back.

Asami thrust her fingers in and out of Korra. She grounded her hips into Asami's hand. Her hips moved with each stroke of Asami's hand. The room soon filled with the sound of their lovemaking.

"Faster," Korra panted out.

The executive nipped Korra's pulse point as she increased her speed. Asami curled her fingers up and Korra cried out.

"I love you, so much," She panted out as she gave herself to Asami.

Asami slowed her hand to a stop and moved her lips to Korra's, giving her a chaste kiss. She slid her hand out of Korra and kissed down her body. She nipped at Korra's stomach and drug her nails down her muscled thighs.

Korra whimpered under Asami's ministrations. She felt the executive smiled against her leg. Asami gave her a teasing lick and Korra whined in response.

"Please," Korra begged.

She was not refused. Korra screamed when Asami's tongue moved through her and teased her clit. With her tongue, Asami tasted the length of her, slipping inside her as far as she could, moving with lightning strokes in and out, finally settling on her clit again, sucking it hard into her mouth.

Korra's hips rose off the bed, and she grasped Asami's hair with one hand. Korra covered her mouth with the other when Asami slipped two fingers inside of her.

Korra's orgasm came suddenly and her whole body seized as she screamed into the room. Her hips ground against Asami's face as the shockwaves went through her body.

She finally collapsed back into the bed and panted. Asami gave he clit one final swift lick before she climbed up the bed and lay on her side, next to Korra.

"Are you alright?" That executive asked as she brushed Korra's bangs from her face.

Korra's eyes fluttered open and she nodded slowly, her eyes meeting Asami's emerald ones.

"That was like nothing I've ever experienced before," Korra said softly. "I love you so much."

Asami cupped her cheek and grinned. "I love you, too."

Korra's eyes drifted down Asami's body. She licked her lips hungrily and pushed the executive on her back. Asami smiled against Korra's lips as the Avatar gripped her thighs and pulled her flush against her.

Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's hips and she thrust them against hers. Asami gripped her back and felt the muscles in Korra's back contract as she panted in her ear.

"Spirits, Korra," Asami moaned out as Korra increased her thrusting. "I love you."

Korra slowed her hips and she slid a hand down Asami's taught stomach. She kissed Asami, tasting herself on Asami's lips, as she slid her hand through Asami's wetness. The executive raked her nails across Korra's back as the Avatar's fingers circled her clit.

"I want to taste you," Korra whispered throatily in her ear.

Korra slid down her body, kissing every inch of the executive. Asami threw her head back in surrender as Korra moved down her body. Her hips arched, searching, wanting Korra's mouth on her.

Korra spread her thighs and kissed down one, she smirked and moved to the other, causing Asami to whine in anticipation.

Asami cried out when Korra's mouth found her. She clutched the bed sheets; her eyes squeezed shut against the sensation of Korra's tongue. The Avatar's tongue moved through her quickly and Asami's hips rose off of the bed, her hips unable to remain still.

Korra's hand found Asami's and their fingers laced together. Asami cried out and declared her love for Korra over and over as her tongue circled her clit.

Korra heard Asami's breath catch and hold, then Asami rose up again, one last time, screaming out her pleasure as she climaxed against Korra's mouth.

Asami lay back on the bed, pulling Korra up her body, needing her in her arms. Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder and allowed herself to be held.

"That was incredible," Asami said softly as she stroked Korra's hair.

"It was," Korra said as she stroked Asami's hip. "I don't want to live without you anymore."

"I'm yours," Asami said.

Korra smiled. "And I'm yours."

Asami smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Korra's head. Korra chuckled and tilted her head up to kiss Asami's cheek.

"So, do you and I really need separate bedrooms?" Korra asked playfully.

Asami smiled and winked. "Oh no, you belong in my bed."


End file.
